


On Your Patient Lips

by DefaltManifesto



Series: Memories Will Last With Our Healing Scars [2]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming In Pants, Crying, Dancing, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Sex, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, dick piercing, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: Marcus likes Wrench’s face. He’s been thinking about it since he saw it the one time he returned Wrench’s mask. It hangs around in his dreams a lot more often then he’d like, and sometimes he wakes up hard as a rock with his mind still filled with his imagination’s idea of what Wrench’s face would look like when he came.





	On Your Patient Lips

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of feelings about Wrench rejecting the mainstream so much he ends up having vanilla sex as his kink. You're welcome.
> 
> Title from After Dark by Mr. Kitty
> 
> Next is probably Marcus/Sitara but it might be Marcus/Josh. We'll see.

[The tumblr](http://defaltmanifesto.tumblr.com)

 

The first time Marcus kisses Wrench, they’re both drunk and covered in oil. They’d finished off reprogramming the last of the Tidis bots to serve as discreet data hubs for Dedsec allies and then Wrench jumps in his arms in excitement. The next second, Wrench shoves his mask up and presses their lips together. It lasts barely a second before Wrench is bounding around the garage again.

“Not just one but ten! Motherfucking Tidis robots are now working for us,” Wrench says. He wraps his arms around one of the defaced robots and starts cooing and scratching a finger along it.”

Marcus writes the kiss off as drunken excitement and tries not to think too hard about pushing his fingers through Wrench’s hair.

 

-.-

 

Marcus likes Wrench’s face. He’s been thinking about it since he saw it the one time he returned Wrench’s mask. It hangs around in his dreams a lot more often then he’d like, and sometimes he wakes up hard as a rock with his mind still filled with his imagination’s idea of what Wrench’s face would look like when he came. After he gets off in the shower, he can't help but feel a guilty.

 

-.-

 

Wrench comes in his pants the first time they hook up.

It starts at a club.

Marcus knows he doesn’t dance well but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy it anyways. Wrench knows he doesn’t dance well too, but unlike Marcus he uses that as an excuse to warm their booth with his butt and jam a straw up under his mask to sip his rum and Coke. Marcus ends up dancing with a Latina woman who laughs at his lame moves but doesn’t leave. By the end of the song, he’s starting to think maybe he wants to take her home too, especially with the way her face lights up when she laughs.

Before he can ask her name though, Wrench is grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

“Sorry, his mom just called with something,” Wrench says.

The woman frowns and leans up to kiss Marcus’ cheek. “Thanks for the dance. Hope she’s okay!”

Marcus turns towards Wrench and lets himself be dragged to the side of the dance floor along the wall. “What the hell man, I was getting my groove on!” He says it playfully but Wrench doesn’t look playful.

“Well maybe I’m jealous,” Wrench says, leaning back against the wall and folding his arms across his chest. His mask is blank.

“For real?” Marcus asks. He grins, stepping closer. “You wanna dance with me?”

Wrench looks down and to the side. “Can’t let you embarrass yourself on your own.”

“Uh huh,” Marcus says, grabbing Wrench’s wrist and tugging him forward.

Wrench stumbles, one lanky arm slinging around his neck to steady himself. His breath exhales in a static-y rush and Marcus flushes when Wrench presses up against him and lifts his head. Marcus smiles and lets his hands fall to Wrench’s hips. He urges Wrench into something close to the rhythm of the music. To say Wrench’s rhythm was garbage would be an understatement, but he lets Marcus guide him without fighting. Marcus could be reading his body language wrong but it seems like Wrench likes that Marcus is in control, his mask showing two little carrot signs as his body moves.

The bass deepens and reverberates through the floor. Marcus presses closer, tucking his face into Wrench’s neck as he pushes him back against the wall and slows their rhythm to a dirty grind to match the music. It takes two seconds to realize Wrench is hard. Marcus scrapes his teeth over Wrench’s sweat slick skin, a gentle test which he passes when Wrench gasps and cups the back of his head with long fingers to keep him there. His own dick starts to chub up in his tight jeans, but one filthy grind later and Wrench is going rigid against him, letting out a strange noise as he shakes and shudders.

Marcus jerks back, heart pounding. He just did that. He made Wrench come in his pants in less than five minutes and yeah that was probably more because Wrench was a hair trigger and less about Marcus having serious game but still. The little hearts in Wrench’s mask makes his insides burn. He keeps his hands on Wrench’s hips, thumbs rubbing small circles up under his shirt by his hips as Wrench catches his breath.

“Well that was embarrassing,” Wrench says after a moment.

"Maybe for you,” Marcus says with a smile. “My ego just grew five sizes.”

Wrench shoves at him, eyes still nothing but hearts. “Like you needed it.”

“Don’t be like that baby,” Marcus says, boxing him in against the wall again. “I’ll let you try again.”

“God damn, Marcus.”

 

-.-

 

Marcus learns pretty quick that Wrench is not kinky. Not even a little. Once, Marcus tweaks one of his nipples a little too hard and Wrench squeaks and scurries to the top of the bed, holding a hand over the injured nipple with two back slashes for eyes.

“My body is a temple! Gently!” he says.

"I’ve seen the crap you put in your body,” Marcus says, yanking Wrench back down by his ankle. “But fine. Your body is a temple.”

 

-.-

 

Marcus hasn’t had a steady relationship in years. Part of it is the whole hacker thing and putting himself on Blume’s radar but even before that he had a hard time making lasting romantic connections. To be fair, joining up with Dedsec is the first time he’s able to actually be himself. For everyone else, it was all about putting on a performance depending on who his audience was. Tough here, soft there, smart to the teachers, dumb to the students, gentle with his mother, and rough with his father.

He doesn’t have to be like that now. He can be every part of himself and it’s accepted. Sometimes, he feels like he’s going to wake up back in his old life and forced back behind an ever-changing mask, but he’s starting to settle. It helps waking up most mornings with Wrench sprawled in bed with him. Having a relationship last several months is a novelty, but one he takes comfort in instead of fearing.

Wrench starts taking his mask off when they sleep at night around the sixth time they have hurried, shared hand jobs. He turns away to sleep but Marcus usually wakes first. He spends a lot of time looking at Wrench’s face. That leads to wishing he could trace his scar with his fingers and press their lips together in soft kisses. He doesn’t push or pressure though. Wrench will come around when he’s comfortable and Marcus is okay with that. He can wait.

 

-.-

 

Wrench takes off his mask the first time they fuck. Marcus spends a lot of time stretched out on top of him kissing him dumb, kissing him until Wrench is grasping at his neck and shoulders and panting into his mouth. When Marcus pulls back, he takes his time looking at Wrench’s swollen lips and flushed face. Wrench’s eyes are wide, almost scared. So Marcus cups his face and presses a delicate kiss to the bottom of his scar before pressing their lips together once more and slipping his tongue in.

It’s difficult to get Wrench prepped in that position. He’s unwilling to let Marcus go for longer than a few seconds and frankly, Marcus doesn’t want to let him go either. This isn’t messing around and it’s not like it doesn’t matter to either of them and from the look in Wrench’s eyes, Marcus has a feeling he’s never done it like this, face exposed and open. It makes him want to hold Wrench close and protect him, but then…he’d felt like that for awhile.

When he finally manages to get a condom on and slide in, Wrench makes a hurt noise that makes Marcus go still.

"Keep going, just, nothing hurts,” Wrench whispers out fast against Marcus’ neck. He doesn’t pull away enough for Marcus to get a good look at his face.

“Wrench, I’m not moving until I know you’re okay,” Marcus says, voice firm even as his body screams at him to hurry up.

“It’s just a lot. Emotionally,” Wrench says after a tense moment. “Overwhelmed. In a good way.”

“Alright, okay,” Marcus says.

He still doesn’t move though, instead coaxing Wrench back so he can see his face. His eyes are wet and Marcus just…breaks.

“What is it?”

“I just…” Wrench shrugs. “I’ve never trusted anyone this much before.”

Marcus gets it on some level, but for Wrench to be this overwhelmed by a gentle touch and soft handling makes his heart ache. He’s never had sex like this before, slow rolls of his hips making his partner gasp and hiccup around soft crying as his dick leaks between their bellies. The vulnerability of it lights something up in Marcus chest and belly.

“Marcus, Marcus, Marcus…” His name spills from Wrench’s lips as dull nails clutch at his shoulders and rake down his back.

Marcus had to bury his face in Wrench’s neck and clench his eyes tight to maintain control of himself. The way Wrench squeezes around his cock and twists and squirms beneath him is too much to take along side the noises he makes. He pulls back once he has a little more control. Wrench’s eyes are red but the tears have mostly dried up. Now his face is full of pleasure. Marcus sits back, grabbing Wrench’s hips as he does so.

Wrench groans as Marcus grinds in again at the new angle. It’s easier to take like this. Wrench can’t move, not with Marcus’ grip on his hips, but the upside is now he can see every inch of Wrench’s body. His pale skin is flushed, nipples tight, and every line seems to vibrate with need and tension. Marcus’ eyes trail down to his dick. The Prince Albert piercing through the head was always been a point of interest for Marcus. Now, he wonders if he can make Wrench come just by playing with it just like this.

He shifts a little so he can grind in again and press right up against Wrench’s prostate. A moment later, he reaches down and massages at the head of Wrench’s cock right around the metal. The noise Wrench makes is somewhere between a moan and a squeal and a second later, come splatters across Marcus’ hand and his own belly. His hole squeezes down on Marcus’ cock and it takes everything in him not to come right after. He lets go of Wrench’s dick and leans back down to press their lips together as he starts to thrust again.

Wrench sighs and wraps his arms loose and limp around Marcus’ shoulders. It’s almost like they’ve switched. Marcus feels like he’s barely in control, pleasure sweeping through his body in waves, but Wrench grounds him with gentle kisses and light touches of his fingers up and down Marcus’ back. By the time he comes, he feels like he’s settled back in his bones.

After, they lay tangled together for a long time. Marcus ties off the condom and tosses it in the bin before sprawling on top of Wrench and tucking his face in Wrench’s neck. He falls asleep with Wrench’s fingers tracing designs against his skin.

 

-.-

 

“You know, you surprised me,” Marcus says.

He’s leaning back in the couch with Wrench stretched out on his stomach between Marcus’ legs with his head on Marcus’ stomach as they watch the first Cyber Driver movie. Wrench hits pause and sits up. It’s just the two of them so his mask is on the floor which means Marcus gets to see the full confusion on his face.

“What do you mean?” Wrench asks.

“I mean when we first started hooking up, I thought you were gonna be kinky. I mean, you’ve got a piercing on your dick,” Marcus says with a grin and pointed look down.

Wrench flushes. “Yeah. Well…I don’t know. Everyone’s spent their whole lives beating down on me so that’s not what I really want in bed.”

“So why the tats and piercings?” Marcus asks, puzzled.

Wrench’s flush dissolves and he looks down. “Something…something to take back my own body I guess. Hurt it and mark it and make it my own.”

Marcus squeezes Wrench’s knee. “I get it.” And he does. None of them had pleasant upbringings and coming together with Dedsec had been the first time any of them got to have full control of themselves. With Wrench it’s even more than that.

“I love you,” Wrench blurts out when he looks back up. “Like…shit man. I’ve never felt like I could say any of this crap without getting weird looks.”

"I’ll give you plenty of weird looks,” Marcus says with a smile. “But not over this. This is important.”

Wrench leans forward and presses their lips together. Marcus takes it as a thank you.  


End file.
